mystery_warfare_scooby_doofandomcom-20200214-history
Return To Senders
Return To Senders is the eleventh episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Mysetry Inc goes to a hotel in Alaska, as Mystery Inc continue to search more about Skeleton Freaks plan or so it seems. Synopsis The host was entering the hotel, as a man, mother and son was finding a room that they can sleep here, as the Ghost Grey attacks them and scaring them away from it. Fred and Mystery Inc discussing where they are going to find in Alaska. Fred contract Karl, as Shaggy and Scooby are hungry, as they haven't eaten since launch. Karl knows that Skeleton Freak use to rest there in the early days of his crime. Fred changes his mind and decided for Mystery Inc to lay here for a few days, as Shaggy and Scooby hope that there is food here. Velma hopefully can do her search about Skeleton Freak's attack in the past. As they enter the hotel, owners are not happy and warn them to get out. Fred refuses, as he knows there's a mystery inside. Shaggy and Scooby are food, as their belly is rumbling. Velma search for Skeleton Freak information, like Karl, already gave information that his real name is Marshall Hill. She learned that Skeleton Freak once a mugger and a mad scientist, as he tested horrible experiments, as was once fired. He turned into a life of crime, stealing money with weapons and powers to create an army, also hiring Alice May and freed the other prisoners that Mystery Inc caught in the past. He did terrible things, as he became a bigger threat since Mystery Inc split up. As Velma goes into detail, the lights were off. The items a moved, as they are trying to hurt Mystery Inc. The Ghost Grey appears, as he chased them down but lost them in a long chase. Shaggy and Scooby are arguing each other about food, as Fred joins in. Karl contract the other, as he sees them arguing. As Karl is busy with Florence, repairing many cars. Karl gave Fred with equipment, as he remembers. Karl sees that the ghost is trying to scare Mystery Inc, as he tells them to use tactics of ideas to stop it. Shaggy found out that the Ghost Grey has a cloth, as Velma knows it's fake. Fred has a plan to take the Ghost Grey, as Velma found out about more facts about Marshall Hill. He was stealing other weapons and tech from other countries, as he fighting another masked (Mystery Girl). Fred thinks, he is the one that makes Daphne disappear. Fred calms down, as he plans to stop the ghost with the equipment that Karl gave him to use it for traps. He tells Shaggy and Scooby to go as bait to lure Ghost Grey into a trap. Shaggy and Scooby wearing maid suits, to go and confront the Ghost Grey. He chased after Shaggy and Scooby, in the basement. It turned out Fred is using thermal to track the ghost movements in the dark, as he uses sunlight on the Ghost Grey that he can't see. Also using a mirror for reflection, by trapping in a barrel. It turned out to be the owner because I never got a holiday and was stuck here for too long. Police officers took him away. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo finally have food after capturing the Ghost Grey. Fred knows there is more mystery than this. Fred is prepared for more, as he is ready for anything that comes into them. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake (Mentioned) * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Sandra Florence Villains: * Skeleton Freak (Mentioned) * Hotel Owner * The Ghost Grey (First Appearance) Other characters: * Mom, Dad and Son (First Appearance) * Knotts Company (First Appearance) Locations * Alaska * Alaska Hotel * Knotts Company * Coolsville Objects * Sandwiches * Chicken * Eggs * Barrel * Sunlight * Mirror Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Mystery Inc learns about Skeleton Freak's real name (Marshall Hill) * Karl have meeting about the company * Ghost Grey always looks like the Ghost from the Original Scooby-Doo * Velma is getting better at cooking Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby and Shaggy as Maids * Traps: * Clues: Cloth * "Zoinks" count: 1 * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * "Hold The Phone" count: 1 * Running Gag: "Split up" Cultural references * Ghost Grey is named from Batman: The Animated Series In other languages See Also Category:Episodes Featuring Karl Devine Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes